Shiori Fuyukioku
Shiori Fuyukioku is the deuteragonist of Oddity (Series). A Japanese Zombie; alongside Khalid Fikriya-Mikazuki, he accidentally released thirteen Oddities from Volume Three. Personality Fuyukioku is a bookworm who often puts on a stern expression, quite well-read and very expressive with his language. He's very formal, always addressing Fik by her full-name. While very honest, Fuyukioku attempts to be courteous with his choice of words. At times, he tends to panic. At the same time, Fuyukioku is rather strategic and occasionally has a spot soft for Fik; as if taking on a protective role. When push comes to shove, Fuyukioku takes his duty very seriously and uses all means necessary. He's quick to think on his feet and appears used to giving people instructions. He has a strong sense of morality and cleaning his messes before others are involved, both literally and metaphorically. By Ren'ai-Vega, he's shown to be a wisecrack and posses a sharp tongue. Often initiating tongue-in-cheek banters with Jounetsu, who equally falls for his verbal traps. He also appears to have a fear of fire, causing him to be at his most vulnerable.This is because fire is the only thing that can kill a zombie. Appearance Very androgynous.Pale complexion. Well-kept, chin-length raven black hair. Long legs, a slender body. Large, pastel blue eyes. Wears navy blue gakuran. Stern expression. Around Ott’s and Fez’s height. Fik notes to herself repeatedly that Fuyukioku is very attractive, enough so to keep her mesmerised at times. Backstory “It’s the exact same one God has given me before I died. When that lady resurrected me, she did so as a zombie. The soul you’re speaking to now is the exact same one that was given life all those years ago. I’m a sentient corpse, when I should have been buried six feet under-in a ironic way, I’ve been reanimated.” -Chapter 1, Volume 2 Years prior to the series, Fuyukioku was resurrected as a zombie by a lady he believes to be a mage. Story [[Kaihou Sonogo Hokaku|'Kaihou Sonogo Hokaku']] [[Ren'ai-Vega|'Ren'ai-Vega']] Abilities, Powers and Skills [[Zombie|'Zombie']] Fuyukioku can nonchalantly rip his arm without exhibiting any pain. He can established a great amount of strength, tackling the Bear/Cat Oddity on his own for a majority of the fight. His major shortcoming is that if he comes in contact with fire, it'll reduce his body to ashes. Strategist & Tactician He has great instinct and intuition in battle. He's able to multitask. Relationships Friends Khalid Fikriya-Mikazuki These two keep their formalities and have efficient teamwork. They engage each other in in-depthful conversations, being very committed to their duties as Oddity Volume Holders. With the both of them lacking social skills, Fuyukioku and Fik find companionship in each other. As of the first volume, he's still unaware that she's actually a girl. Fuyukioku is rather gentle with Fik, commenting that she reminds him of his relative's child. He's quite aware of her worries and takes the time to talk to her, even when the group's busy. By the end of Ren'ai-Vega, his feelings towards her are more clear in his mind and he declares to stay by her side. 2012 Depiction Gallery Trivia * Once broken down, Fuyukioku's first name means 'winter( ふゆ) memory (思い出) '. While his family name, Shiori, is Japanese for 'bookmark' (栞) or 'poem' (詩織). * The second volume hints that he may have pyrophobia, the fear of fire. Quotes Category:Oddity Category:Characters Category:Zombies Category:Oddity Volume Holders Category:Male Category:Japanese Category:Students